


衬衫夹，扶手椅和薄荷硬糖。

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998
Summary: 前篇见LOF，浮士德博士，威士忌与飞鹰





	衬衫夹，扶手椅和薄荷硬糖。

如果那些敬仰他的学生知道这些，他们会疯掉的。他们平时严谨禁欲的邓布利多教授，今晚跟一个见面不超过十分钟的人进了卧房。  
这家酒吧真是贴心得令人堕落，三楼和四楼就是小旅社，这位金发的梅菲斯特先生要把他带进一个小卧室，在和今晚的床伴进门之前他还能保持一下自己的风度，稳稳当当牵着阿不思的手，阿不思跟着他走过铺着旧地毯的走廊，他发自内心的怀疑在威士忌的作用下哪怕这个人带他走的方向是断头台他都会跟着他。  
走廊两边很多房间似乎都有人，阿不思头脑混沌地想。他能隐隐约约地听到很多声音，男人的，女人的。他毫不怀疑这里有很多将自己卖出一个好价钱的年轻女人正等着上工，一群男人准备着去哪个房间春宵一度，他们手里拿着酒和钞票。  
“阿不思，你不能吃那么多糖……”耳边模糊响起多吉的声音：“科学研究，糖也算是一种轻微的毒药……”  
“放过我吧，埃菲亚斯。”阿不思喃喃道：“生活够苦了。”  
“您说什么？”金发男人用钥匙打开门，他暧昧地搂着阿不思的腰，他们进门，这个卧室干净而简陋。  
“我很抱歉，我应该带您去哪个城堡的床上。”金发男人亲吻阿不思的指尖：“我太着急了，外面还在下雨。”  
金发男人搂着阿不思的腰，亲吻着他的耳后和两腮，阿不思回吻他，他的动作意外的有些急迫，他主动贴上男人的嘴唇，带着一种生涩的大胆去入侵男人的口腔，这种带着威士忌气息的温暖潮湿让人着迷，另一条舌头也做了相当热情的回应，和阿不思的交缠在一起。两个人身躯紧贴，温度在彼此之间传递着。  
两个人用这种方式感受了一下对方，这种浅层亲近充其量只是解一下渴而已。金发男人的手从阿不思的腰部向下，极具暗示性地捏了捏他的臀部，阿不思在换气间隙喘息着，他伸手去解身边人的衣扣。  
“浮士德博士，我现在不得不问您一个问题。”金发的梅菲斯特亲吻他的脖颈，暗示性的在颈窝处轻舔一下：“您之前和别的男人上过床吗？”  
温热的气息吐在阿不思的耳朵上：“在床上打开腿，等着别人操，趴在阳台上被人背入……您是喜欢温柔些还是粗暴些？”  
“很遗憾，我没能有这种体验。”阿不思脱下金发男人的外衣，在他的下巴上咬了一口。  
“我的荣幸，如果有的话，我嫉妒他们，诅咒他们碰过您的每寸皮肤都溃烂生疮。”金发男人扯掉阿不思的腰带：“那看来我要对您温柔些了。”  
阿不思躺在床上，马甲被扔到一边，踢掉挂在脚踝上的裤子，现在他全身上下只剩下黑色内裤，衬衫和衬衫夹。金发男人看他的眼神愈发露骨，他爬上床，阿不思却用一根手指顶在他胸前。  
“我觉得我们需要互通一下人类的称呼。”阿不思道：“这个暴雨夜不适合让歌德先生从坟墓里爬出来骂人。”  
金发男人率先展示了自己的诚意：“您可以叫我盖尔。”他将那根手指尖含在嘴里，亲吻轻咬：“我十分乐意在你高潮时叫这个名字。”他暧昧的拉起衬衫夹的固定带，在阿不思的大腿上弹了一下。  
“阿尔，先生。”阿不思含着笑看他，这个笑里带着一点挑衅意味：“你知道的，我今晚喝了很多酒……酒精总想让人睡觉。”  
“不，阿尔，你不会的。”盖尔用他身下已经硬起来的性器在阿不思在他大腿内侧磨蹭：“你整个晚上都不能闭上眼睛，我保证。”

关于男士衬衫夹有很多黄色笑话，人们经常拿它和女士的吊带袜做类比。阿不思没想过这么多，日常用它来保持衬衫平整就够了。  
但是现在它的意味和平时不一样，内裤早就被扔到一边，勃起的性器暴露在空气里，衬衫和衬衫夹还在绅士身上欲盖弥彰，大腿上黑色的吊带和束带在皮肉的映衬下显得格外色情，穿着反而比不穿更显得羞耻。阿不思大张着双腿，仰头喘息，盖尔的头埋在他双腿间，他的大腿内侧满是红印子，盖尔很恶劣，他在亲吻阿不思的大腿根时用牙齿轻咬着吊带，然后松开，一声弹上皮肉的啪声伴随着阿尔带着呻吟的惊叫在房间里回响。  
他在用衬衫夹的时候就要想到总有一天它会被用在这种方面，盖尔有些恶劣地想，他亲吻着阿不思的性器，含住前端。他不喜欢给男人做这种事，但是今晚床上这个没跟男人上过床的天使值得他让步，水声响亮，他技巧性地吞吐着性器，同时安抚着下面的阴囊，阿不思的喘息愈发明显，他用手挡住自己的眼睛，偶尔从齿间露出一丝呻吟，他慢慢以性器抽插的方式挺腰。这个天使从男人的口交中尝到了甜头，盖尔不介意再多给他些，他慢慢抚过阿不思的会阴处，听到人的一声惊喘。过了一会他能感觉到性器射精前的颤动，把它吐出来。阿不思的精液溅在床单和他的小腹上。  
盖尔和阿不思接吻，两人的嘴唇厮磨纠缠在一起，阿不思还在回味刚刚的高潮，他缓过来后主动将腿缠上盖尔的腰，冷气都消失了，现在他开始在这场性爱里出汗。  
床头柜有安全套和润滑剂，有一瓶润滑剂都被用掉一半了，不难想到上个住客是怎么在这张床上翻云覆雨的。盖尔取了瓶新的，今晚他会让他的阿尔比谁都要快乐。  
阿不思主动帮盖尔戴上安全套，今晚他们就是来快活的，不需要任何矫揉造作。润滑剂开瓶后有股甜腻腻的香味，盖尔用手指沾了些，送进阿不思的后穴，温软内壁热切包裹吮吸着他的手指，这种感觉让他头皮发麻，如果有可能他就想这么直接操进去。但是不行，这样会伤到阿尔，粗暴可以说是种情趣，流血就有些可怕了。  
这瓶润滑剂大概是有催情成分，阿不思觉得自己的意识有点不清楚，后穴一种麻痒难耐的感觉占了上风，现在在里面的是盖尔的两根手指，这不够，他需要更大更硬的东西。盖尔还在扩张，他揉捏着阿不思柔软的臀部，这种感觉让他爱不释手。  
“够了……”阿不思决定直接表现自己的需求，他趴下，抬高臀部，一个纯正的邀请姿势，腰身下塌，饱满的臀部更加诱惑，他回头看盖尔，声音有些沙哑：“进来吧。”  
没人能拒绝这种诱惑，盖尔扶着性器进入，粗大的头部顶入，慢慢是茎身，被层层软肉包裹的感觉引起他一声满足的喟叹，阿不思也不掩饰自己的呻吟，他感觉自己被慢慢撑开，填满，润滑剂的催情作用钝化了疼痛，仅剩下的一丝疼痛带来更大的快感。  
盖尔忍不住了，将剩下的半截性器整根顶进，引起阿不思的一声惊叫，他安抚地吻吻身下人的肩头，慢慢进行小幅度的抽插，阿不思眼神渐渐迷离，呻吟如流水般淌出，盖尔觉得就算是王尔德通话中的夜莺也不能发出比这更悦耳的声音了。  
他慢慢加大动作，寻找阿尔的敏感点，上身和后背轻轻磨蹭着，在经过一点地方时，阿不思的呻吟声变调，那种声音放荡的连他自己都不敢相信，盖尔对准这个地方很顶，阿不思的呻吟一声高过一声，他的腿发软，在床上都要跪不住了，射过一次的性器又高高挺起。  
盖勒特看到床边的扶手椅，一个恶劣的想法形成，他一把捞住阿不思的腰将人抱起，阿不思的后穴还含着他的性器，他不得不用腿缠着盖尔的腰防止自己滑下去，结果这个姿势让性器顶的更深，走路的颤动带来更大的快感，阿不思不得不仰头来抵御这种感觉，修长的脖颈后仰，看起来就像一只放荡的天鹅。  
阿不思的身体落到实处，盖尔把他放在窗边的扶手椅上，他终于不用靠着狠狠夹住盖尔的腰来维持平衡了。他现在以一个羞耻的姿势坐在扶手椅上，小腿挂在扶手上，用一种门户大开的姿势面对盖尔，软穴里还插着盖尔的性器，小腹上有淋漓的精水，和下面后穴流出的液体混在一起，整个下体一塌糊涂，盖尔用性器把他钉在椅子上，用手按着他的大腿根，用力抽插，这个姿势下阿不思只能被动承受他，不能合拢腿，也不能做别的任何动作。后穴已经被操软了，可以供盖尔随意玩弄，随着他的抽插频率快感像潮水一样一波接一波的涌上来，阿不思觉得自己的嗓子快要叫哑了，这个姿势让盖尔的每一次抽插都顶在他最敏感的点上，现在他的眼前炸开一片片白光，不停晃动的扶手椅腿和地板摩擦发出刺耳的声音，把他们的激烈和放荡用另一种方式告诉楼下的人们。  
在一次深顶后盖尔将自己埋进阿不思体内，他剧烈喘息着。他们同时射了，盖尔射进安全套里，阿不思的精液沾在他们两个的小腹和扶手椅上。  
盖尔把性器慢慢抽出，把安全套打个结扔掉，换了新的，阿不思在椅子上喘息休息，他现在大腿根有些发疼，还不能合拢腿。当然了，性爱还没有结束，他们的时间还有很长。

阿不思不能确切地回忆起他们到底做了几次，只知道自己又被抱上床折腾了很久。他们就好像是把之前没做过的爱在一个晚上全部补完一样，最后两个人都筋疲力竭。  
当性爱结束时，阿不思靠在盖尔的肩膀上，几乎立刻陷入了睡眠。

 

他睡了多久？阿不思只觉得自己简直是刚刚闭上眼睛就被阳光叫醒。外面的天大亮，有着和伦敦不匹配的强烈阳光，床上只有他一个人。  
他身上被清理干净了，没有什么不适，只是后穴的酸麻还在提醒他昨晚发生的事。不得不承认那个男人的确体贴，他在床头甚至还给阿不思留了一份打包好的早点：咖啡，三明治，和一块薄荷糖。  
薄荷糖下压着一块绣着普鲁士鹰的手巾，带着盖尔身上古龙水的味道，上面用漂亮的花体字写着他的姓名地址，阿不思看都没看一眼就把这个东西扔进垃圾桶，这是个令人惊艳的男人，但是他不相信上面写的东西有任何真实性，正如他们昨晚谁都没告诉对方真名。一夜情非常美好，他大概能铭记很久，只是对象没必要再见第二次罢了。

他努力整理好仪表，学着不去依赖衬衫夹保持衬衫板正。等他到学校时，迪佩特找他已经找疯了。  
“阿不思，你去哪了……”迪佩特絮絮叨叨地说：“据说贵宾提前一天到了，晚宴要今晚举行，我希望你去接待贵宾，听说这个人非常挑剔。”  
“德国方面的财团，学校方面还需要他们的资金……”  
“好的，这些您不需要担心。”阿不思道。他展开迪佩特给他的宾客名单。  
名单上第一个人的名字是盖勒特·格林德沃。

 

Fin  
不知道有没有后续  
有的话这个系列应该是驾驶专线。


End file.
